


Reputation

by diamondhana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondhana/pseuds/diamondhana
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Sam and Dean always managed to get red spray paint for Devil's Traps? I got this idea from Instagram and couldn't resist :)





	Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so I hope it's OK. Feedback is appreciated! :)

Supernatural  
Sam & Dean  
Dean stood impatiently in the warehouse.  
They had been hunting a crossroad demon for weeks, and had finally managed to learn its location. Soon, they could put an end to all the deals, as soon as Sam got back with the spray paint!  
Dean sighed angrily, pacing back and forth. Just when he was starting to get worried, Sam walked in.  
“Where the hell have you been man?” Dean shouted. “We have about 5 minutes to draw the trap before the demon gets here!”  
Sam gave him an epic bitchface.  
“The first store I went to was all out of spray paint. I had to go to about 3 different stores before I found some.”  
“Fine whatever,” Dean sighed. “Let’s just start drawing.”  
Sam unzipped the bag and took out a can.  
Dean just stared in total confusion.  
“Is this some kind of joke? Are you trying to start another prank war?”  
In Sam’s hand was a bright pink can of spray paint  
Sam gave him a sheepish grin.  
“It was all they had left! You can’t expect me to find black or red spray paint every time.”  
Dean walked over and grabbed the spray paint, looking at it like it had personally burned his mother.  
“There’s no way in hell I’m drawing a Devil’s Trap with this Sammy! Not gonna happen.”  
Sam just sighed.  
“Dude, we have like 3 minutes before the demon gets here, let’s just start already.”  
“But I have an image to maintain Sammy.” Dean whined. “I can’t be seen trapping demons with pink spray paint!”  
“Somehow, I think your image will survive.” Sam said as he grabbed a can and started to spray  
Turns out, Dean was right. They managed to trap the demon and send it back to hell, where it began to tell all the demons about the Winchesters and their fetish for pink.  
Dean never recovered, and Sam had to hear about his bitching till the end of his days.  
End


End file.
